Elite Four
he''' Kanto Elite Four''' can be battled inside of Indigo Plateau if you take Victory Road. Victory Road can be accessed at Viridian City via. Route 22 and you must have all 8 badges to enter. The Elite Four include Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance. At the end of the Elite Four, you will battle Gary, your rival and the Champion of Kanto. The Elite Four Lorelei Lorelei '''is the first of the '''Elite Four that you must battle. She specializes in -type Pokemon. Although -type attacks are Super Effective against -type, most of Lorelei's team either resists or has coverage to -type Pokemon. So the best option would be bringing good -type Pokemon like Lucario or even Machamp, or you can bring Aura Sphere users like Mewtwo and Dialga. | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Scizor, Heracross (Use Bullet Seed), Primeape (Use Close Combat), Gallade or Mewtwo |- | Walrein (80) | | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Scizor, Heracross (Use Bullet Seed), Primeape (Use Close Combat), Gallade or Mewtwo |- | Mamoswine (80) | | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Scizor, Wailord and Gallade, or Mewtwo |- |FIle:461MS.png Weavile (80) | | | |Heracross (Use Megahorn), Primeape (Use Close Combat), Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Gallade, Scizor and Volcarona, Charizard, or Mewtwo |- | Lapras (80) | | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Gallade, Heracross (Use Bullet Seed), Scizor or Volcarona, or Mewtwo |- | Kyurem (85) | | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Dialga, Gallade, Scizor, Volcarona or Mewtwo |} Bruno Bruno is the second of the Elite Four that you must battle. He specializes in -type Pokémon. Some tips are to have -type Pokémon like Mewtwo. The best move to use would be Psystrike. Good -types like Mega Charizard Y work as well since most -types are fast, and Heracross and Breloom are 4x weak to -type moves. However, be careful of Lucario if your -type doesn't have any , or type moves, since Lucario resists a lot of the -type weaknesses, and if you are running Pokémon like Charizard or Moltres, be wary of Keldeo, as one Hydro Pump could 1HKO your Pokémon. | | |Mewtwo, Charizard |- | Heracross (85) | | | |Charizard, Mewtwo |- |Breloom (85) | | | |Mewtwo, Charizard |- |Gallade (85) | | | |Mewtwo, Charizard |- |Lucario (85) | | | |Mewtwo, Charizard |- |Keldeo (90) | | | |Mewtwo, Shaymin |} Agatha Agatha is the third of the Elite Four and she specializes in -type Pokémon. It is recommended to bring fast -type Pokémon like Weavile (as listed below) however Agatha's Gengar has Focus Blast, a base 120 power attack that can one shot your -type but only has 70 accuracy. Also, Agatha's Giratina has Aura Sphere, which never misses. | | |Weavile, Giratina, Mewtwo (Shadow Ball) |- | Dusknoir (90) | | | |Weavile, Mewtwo (Psystrike |- | Jellicent (90) | | | |Weavile, Mewtwo, any strong Grass Types |- | Spiritomb (90) | | | |Mewtwo (Shadow Ball), Charizard (Overheat or Flare Blitz) |- | Gengar (90) | | | |Mewtwo (Shadow Ball) |- | Giratina (95) | | | |Mewtwo (Psystrike) |} Lance Lance is the last of the Elite Four and he specializes in dragon type Pokemon. Although he is the master of Dragon types, he doesn't have the Master Dragon type, Rayquaza. All of his pokemon are VERY fast. The strategy for him is to actually fire his medicine back at him and use high attack and speed dragon types like Haxorus or Dragonite after one Dragon Dance. However, Lance's Kingdra has Ice Beam and Dragon Pulse to counter most Dragon types. Also, Lance's Salamence has the Intimidate ability which will lower your attack stage by 1, so Dragon Dance twice and hope that Kingdra doesn't Ice Beam or Dragon Pulse you. Champion of Kanto Once you have defeated the Elite Four, you move on to battle Gary, your rival and the Champion of Kanto. Gary Category:Helpful Pages